My Nerd Boy
by eveningstar17
Summary: Bella Swan loves to curse and she thinks shy, nerdy Edward Cullen regretted their kiss. "Ah, Belle." He smiled at her. "I may be innocent on some parts, but I assure you that I've never felt molested by you."
1. The Pen

Bella threw the writing pen she was holding like it suddenly burned her. It wasn't like she's going to use it anyway. She has a laptop, thank you very much.

The boy, however, picked it up, and handed it to her, looking at the pen on his hand. She just looks at him.

"You might need it," he says. When she didn't budge, he scratched his head and glanced up to the sky, the car, the side then the ground.. Anywhere but her eyes.

"It looks like it's going to rain again. So, uh, you want to go back to my apartment? I can make us some hot chocolate while you write," he looked up to her eyes finally, and exhaled the air he didn't know he was holding.

She narrowed her eyes then shrugged, walking past him to get in the car. He hesitated, then walks around the car to get to the driver's seat. He took a deep breath and went in.

_Here we go, _she thought to herself. _Another awkward ride. He won't be talking to me again. He's been like this for two weeks. _Two weeks! _It was only a kiss. A kiss that I looked forward to since our first one. Was I that bad of a kisser? Ugh, another thirty-five minutes of unbearable silence.. Maybe I should've taken the bus or -_

"I heard you were looking for a job fit for your area of expertise."

She stares at him a little too long. _Fuck, he talks!_

"Uh," she clears her throat. "Yes, I am. Looking for a job as a nurse, if that's what you mean."

"Yes, that is what I mean," he glanced at her. "Any luck?"

"No, Edward. I'm still waiting. _As always_." She patted herself in the back. Nice one.

His right hand twitched. She saw it and looked outside the window, biting the inside of her cheek.

Silence filled the car again. She was itching to turn on the radio, but doesn't want to remove her hands from her lap. She saw the pen on the console and glanced at him sideways, as if afraid he'd see her eyeing the pen she refused to take from his hand. _Later, _she said to herself.

Thirty-five minutes later, and the car was parked. He went out and tried to run around the car to open the door for her, but she already got out. She rolled her eyes at him. _Really? Who am I, the Queen?_

They slowly went upstairs, not saying anything to each other. They're used to it. It's been two weeks, anyway. He pulled the key from his pocket and opened the door. He even tried to remove her jacket to hang, but she rolled her eyes again at him. He dropped his hands and looked at the floor with sudden interest.

"Hot choco?" he said to the ground.

"Yes, please," she said, plopping herself on the sofa in the living room as he went to the kitchen. She took out her laptop. She wants to write again. But _he _was making her lose all her focus.

_I wish I hadn't kissed him. Then maybe I'd be writing about a hundred things right now. We'd be laughing about how some of the elves from The Lord of The Rings look gay or how Megan Fox's lips from the first Transformers movie looked a little less plumper from the Revenge of the Fallen. I wish I held everything in. But then he kissed me back! Or was it a guy thing? Fuck. Maybe they just can't hold it in too?_

He went back and handed her the cup, glancing at her laptop. He sat down across her from the other end of the sofa.

"You writing again?" he smiled.

"Yes, but I can't concentrate..." _Damn it! Just say it!_

"Oh. " His back straightened. "Uh, you want me to head out? Leave you alone for a bit?"

It's lucky she was holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate to keep her hands busy. Or else they would've been clawing all over his face. Huh. Maybe not _that _lucky. She imagined herself pouring the contents of the cup to his head...

She shook her head quickly. She is not brutal, and she wouldn't be starting now.

"No, silly. This is your house. I should be the one leaving," she said, her smile not reaching her eyes.

"No!" he said. He clears his throat. "I want you here. Want you to stay here. With me." Facepalms. "I want you to stay here with me while writing."

There you have it. An opening.

Bella raised an eyebrow and turned to face him. She sets down her cup and laptop on the table, and placed her feet across the sofa.

"Edward, what do you want?" she said icily.

"I just said -"

"What do you want?" she cuts him off. "I mean, what the hell? You've been running hot and cold on me for the past week! A few months ago we were okay, you didn't even have a problem looking me in the eyes," she gestures to his face, "behind those _fuck_-hot glasses of yours before! You are so frustrating sometimes! If you want me to stay, then just say it so that I won't be feeling this stupid! Was I not that obvious? Have I not done enough? I wish I could remove that stick from up your _ass_.. Maybe that's one of the many reasons why you're such a prick. _Fuck_, it feels like I'm the one growing balls here!"

She stops, breathing heavily. _Fuck, did I really say all that to him? _Then her face started to redden and looked at her lap. For an anemic, she had enough blood fill up her face. After cursing herself inwardly for a few minutes, she sighed and finally looked up at his face.

He was staring at her like he was seeing her naked for the first time. His cheeks are red, and he looks like he was trying hard not to jump up and run from the room. _Great, _she cursed, her eyes closing. _I ruined it again._

"You didn't," he said softly. She opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly. His cheeks are still red, but at least he doesn't look scared now. Just a bit wary, though.

"What?"

He sighed, then set his cup on the table too. "Ruin it."

_Shit. _Inner facepalm. _Did I say that loud? Fuck, fuck, fuck..._

"Yeah, you did."

_Okay, inner convo fail, _she sighed._ Shut up now._

He smiled at her, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I'm sorry I messed up. I didn't know that was how you feel."

"I'm sorry I said those things to you.. Shit. I shouldn't have. _Fuck. _You don't deserve that _-_"

"No, it's okay.. I -"

"No, _shit, _it's not! I was very assuming to think that - "

"Hey -"

"_Fuuuuck! I am _so so sorry!"

"Bella! Shut the _fuck _up!"

That silenced her. Her eyes went wide. She never heard him curse before. But then she took care of a lot of his firsts from him for the past few months: his first alcoholic drink (which he thanked her for profusely, saying he'd never take it again), first cigarette (that one, too), first clubbing (he said he dances better if the club isn't that full; she doubted it). And even for a boy the age of twenty-two, his first real kiss. And then suddenly, she felt like a villain, a seducer, a Betty Cooper of sorts. She felt like she violated him. He cursed at her, for _fuck's _sake! He's a good boy! He takes her to different places when she said she wants to write on a different setting. He makes sure there is an extension cord available for her laptop whenever they settle on a chosen coffee shop. He takes her to the bookstores, and suggests her some books to read because he knows she is obsessed with them. Sometimes, he even let her wear his glasses because, as what she says, they are "_fuck_-hot." Hell, he'd even allowed her to watch those Disney movie classics with him. He was a good boy. He _is _a good boy. And she feels like she's tainting his beautiful soul.

She wants to cry. She wants to leave. She can't even look at his pretty face. But she can't. Clumsy and dumb as she is, she might end up landing on the table and spilling their hot choco on her laptop and the floor. _That wouldn't be too bad_, she guessed. Maybe if she just spills a bit to herself, that would be an excuse to get up and leave. She eyed the cups conspiratorially.

"Don't even think about it," he murmured.

She looks up at him_. _He moved his feet from the floor and placed it on the sofa; their feet touched. He glanced up at her, then smiled. She did, too, forcefully. Her previous thoughts still swirling inside her head. _I shouldn't have kissed him. I didn't deserve it. Shit. I fucking didn't deserve it. Ugh. I should go. Yeah, I should go._

She started to get up (slowly, of course) and picks up her heated laptop. _Maybe I could hug it all the way home. It's warm enough for the rain. Haha. Funny._

"Where are you going, Belle?"

She hesitated. She almost smiled. He started teasing her with that name ever since they've watched The Beauty and the Beast, saying she always has a book on her nose wherever she goes.. which is part true: she always makes sure to have a book in her bag whenever she leaves the house, just in case her travel time takes abit longer.

"Home, Nerd Boy," she retorted. "I have one too, you know."

"Nerd boy," he mumbled to himself. He had told her before that he hated that name, but whenever she calls him that, his beautiful green eyes lit up a bit. Maybe he's getting used to it. "It's still raining. I'll drive you home... Later."

She sighed. _Of course, he wants to torture me a bit more._

"I really am sorry," he said. He looks up and stared into her eyes. "I really didn't know I was making you feel that way.. And I'd hate to let you walk out my door without clearing this up between us.."

She said nothing and looked at her lap. Her hands are itching to grab something again. _Damn it, I wish I'd taken that pen!_

"It's okay. No worries. I'm okay now," she lied. "Glad to finally get that shit off my chest," grinning awkardly.

"Um," his eyebrows are raised. "Okay."

Silence. His right hand is starting to twitch again. She looks at it, her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you alright?"

He laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, I'm alright, I'm alright. I just wanted to touch you." His eyes widened. "I mean, wow. Huh. I said that out loud, didn't I?"

She smiled at him. It made it to her eyes this time. _Glad I'm not the only one having issues with my brain filter. _"Yeah, you did." She sighed. "I fuckin' missed you." She closed her eyes and decided that it is now or never. Well, she basically told him she had bigger balls, and she has more experience with relationships than his non-existent ones, so to hell with it. "I'm sorry I kissed you." Hesitates. "Again."

She continued with her eyes still closed. It gives her more courage that way.

"I know we're not together-_together_.. Not even a couple. And I took that from you, and now I'm wishing that I hadn't. I'm not saying that you don't kiss well, because, God, you do." Her eyes opened. "You were amazing. But I wish you experienced it with someone you really wanted to kiss, not with someone who practically forced it upon you." Sighs. "Well, _shit_, you could've said 'no' and I wouldn't be offended." Glances at him. "Okay, I would be, but just a bit! Because as what I've said, we're not even together! But you're so _fuckin' _nice and everything.. So yeah."

"You thought I wouldn't want you to kiss me?" he asked after a few seconds, a smile on his voice.

"Well, I don't know," she stares at his hands. "Eversince the second time we did it, you won't even look at me properly. I feel like I molested you are something."

She was startled when he began to laugh out heartily, his _fuck-_hot glasses askew. He straightened up, still chuckling, then muttered, "molested", to himself like that was the most amusing word he's ever heard.

"Ah, Bella." He smiled at her. "I may be innocent on some parts, but I assure you that I've never felt molested by you." He still chuckled when he mentioned the word. "You don't get it. And partly because it was my fault. I am used to being just a 'nerdboy' to others for so long, that lately having been 'molested' by you has taken over my every dream." His eyes widened again. "I mean, no! Not that way! I mean, teaching me new stuffs." His face started to sweat. "I never regretted being kissed by you. I was just scared that you would stop wanting to kiss me. So please, don't feel bad on my account."

Her face lightened up. "Really? So if I kiss you again, you wouldn't object?"

His face reddened. "No. Not at all. I... am sure I'd enjoy it." He smiles. "Then it would be my third kiss.. Not that I'm counting."

Her heart's starting to beat normally now. _Finally. _She was scared she'd need to put napkins under her armpits. _Thank fuckin' goodness._

"Then let's make that third kiss special," she said, winking at him. "Now that I know that you're really up to it, and not a molestation, then we should make that our special one."

He smiled back. "A special third kiss?"

She nodded. "Let's not rush it, Nerd Boy. As much as I want to give you my Dementor's Kiss, this wouldn't feel right."

He laughed at her again. "Yeah, you might suck the soul out of me."

She tried not to laugh at that seemingly inappropriate comment. _I won't, I won't, I won't..._

"Yes, I might." She shook her head. "This would be fun if I were a real Nerd Girl too. Well, yeah.. I am, I know. But I seemed to have taught you so many things!" She laughed. "You even cursed at me! It must be so fun to be doing all my Firsts with you!" She blushed. "I mean, the drinking thing and stuffs."

"Silly girl," he smiles. "You curse too much, throwing a _fuck _here and a_ shit_ there.. (she almost kissed him again. Curse words on him are never prude) But even with that smart mouth of yours... What I wouldn't give to have me as your first, too."

* * *

***** so what do you think? Review, pretty please? *****


	2. Third Kiss

"..and just so you know, I'm not going to be pretty all the time. I look gorgeous some times and horrifyingly bad the next. I have issues with myself. I can't look cute everyday for you," Bella told him playfully.

They were sitting side by side at her favorite coffee shop in the world, at one in the morning, talking about their future group date.

"Do girls need to be pretty all the time? I mean, do you have to be like that everyday?" Edward asked, sincerity written all over his face.

She looked at him, shocked then confused. "Of course. Don't guys have standards for their girls to meet? Don't all guys want a girl to look pretty beside them and to kiss whenever they want to?" She laughed, shaking her head. "I know, I'm not generalizing, but it's a known fact. Looks before attitude. Physical attributes before emotional attachment. Love and lust are parallel in some ways. So, of course, yes, for your friends to think that you are fuckin' lucky to have someone like me as a date, I have to stand beside you and look pretty all the time."

"Hmm. So you're warning me?" he said, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes," she smiled. "I am. Don't worry. I'll call you beforehand to say I have food poisoning, if I have my Ugly days, to cancel!" she joked.

Edward smiled, but his eyes still show confusion.

"So, is today you're Good Day or a Bad Day?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she asked, her heart fluttering nervously again. She knows what she looks like, and to be honest with herself, everyday is a Bad Day for her. No matter what she writes in her blog, she's still a woman of insecurities, after all. _Well done, Girl Power_, she thought bitterly.

"I'm not sure. Everyday, you look the same to me," he said, peering to her while pushing his glasses up his nose.

_Well , crap._ Bella thought. Figures.

"You need to have your eyes checked again. Maybe you need new glasses," she joked.

Edward smiled at her, then sighed.

"But seriously, I don't see any difference. Maybe it's only a girl thing..." he said, looking unsure of himself.

"Really?" She snorts. "I haven't brushed my hair."

"I know that. You're wearing your hair up," Edward said, smugly. "But you still look like the same Belle to me."

"Huh," Bella said, surprised. She never noticed she does that, until now. Then, she had an evil thought.

"I am not wearing a bra."

Edward gasps, turning red immediately. He glanced to her chest, then quickly looked up to her laughing face.

"Oh my God, you should've seen your face!" she blurted out, her words almost unrecognizable through laughter.

"You.. You're.. You're not really.. Are you?" he mumbled nervously. "Because it would be inappropriate for ladies like you to be going out in public without... it. So are you? I mean, I don't know how to make sure of it, I can't look at your.. It'd be inappropriate. I won't look, I promise."

He looked like he struggled to say it all in one breath.

_Oh, my poor Nerd Boy._

"I am, don't worry. It's not even spring break here," she said, smiling sweetly at him. She felt bad when she saw Edward still looking embarrassed. "Hey, baby," she raised his face to her. "I'm sorry. Bad joke."

"It's okay," he smiled weakly. "I just thought.." then shakes his head. "Nevermind."

"What is it, Nerd Boy?" she nudged him with her shoulder softly. "Still thinking about me braless?"

Edward turned pink again. "I just thought if you weren't, you know, wearing.. _it_," he whispered _it_ like he was talking about her girl privates. "I would've ran all the way to my car just to get you my jacket. I don't want men to be looking at your... chest that way."

She smiled at him, warmth flooding through her body. _He's so sweet. Well, I'm pretty sure nobody'd be looking at me, with or without a bra, sweetheart. Face value much?_

"Thank you, but you don't need to. I'm with bra, don't worry," she said, placing her head on his shoulder. She sensed him sigh deeply beside her then wrapped his arm around her. She felt him drop his face to her hair, then up quickly . She stiffened. _Did he just..?_

She lifted her head off his shoulders then looked up at him. He looked away guiltily.

"I'm on a Bad Day," she said stiffly, sitting up straight, letting his arm fall off her. She saw him stare at her though her side vision. "I woke up at seven in the morning when I barely slept an hour that night. I was running late to see my problematic friend in school so I didn't eat my breakfast. I also didn't eat dinner last night. My earphones got snapped in half when it got caught between my door while on the fuckin' rush, so I was bummed all throughout the ride to school. I left my _The Alchemist_ on my bedside table so I've nothing to read." She sighed. "I just kept a mantra saying 'It'll be a good morning' all throughout to keep my mood at bay. I didn't eat until midday. And now, I feel like a hundred pounds heavier, wearing all this," she gestured to her face and clothes, "make-up and clothes to look like this Good Day girl when all I had was full of fuck-ups and shit this morning, " she said, looking up at him, daring him to tell her how she looks like a clumsy, bra-wearing, messy-haired Drag Queen.

Edward smiled at her, then raised his left hand to sweep his fingers to the skin under her concealer-make up-covered eyes.

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee right now," he said softly. "You need rest. I'll take you home."

Bella huffed. _Really, Mr. Goody? _she thought acidly.

"What?" Edward asked, looking confusedly at her. "Mr. Goody?"

_Shit. Damn you, inner convo._

"All that, and all you picked up on was my fuckin' lack of sleep?" she narrowed her eyes at him, seething.

He looked back at her, even more confused.

"I am just concerned," he said, nervously. He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't want you to get sick. Lack of sleep and stress will do that to you. And you really shouldn't be drinking coffee tonight."

She sat up straighter, looking like she might break her back with the effort. "Shouldn't you be laughing and saying 'Oh, that's why you look like that'? Today is my Bad Day!" she whispered through her teeth.

"Look like what?" he told her, looking worried.

She rolled her eyes at him. _Could he be anymore clueless?_

"Like this! Like, I just dove face-on on a shit pool of make-up, used a fuckin' fork as a brush and got dressed straight from a fuckin' mannequin from the store!" Bella said, her eyes tearing up. Why? She had no idea. Maybe from frustration.

"But I told you, you look the same to me," Edward said helplessly. Then he saw her eyes filling up with tears. His eyes widened behind his glasses. He quickly pulled his long sleeves down and use it to wipe her eyes. She backed away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she told him, pushing his sleeve-covered hand away.

"I don't want you to cry," he said, hopelessly. "I'm so sorry. Please don't cry."

She wiped her eyes with her hands and calmed herself. "I'm okay. Thank you. And sorry about that."

Edward continued staring at her. She felt heat rise up her cheeks and looked at the other people's tables. They were all busy talking happily, so nobody had witnessed her embarrassing display of Bad Day. She felt his arm wrap around her again. He's being very bravely touchy these days. A step-up from her Nerd Boy.

She felt him drop his face to her head again. "I'm sorry, Belle," he mumbled to her hair. "I really am. I told you I am never good at girls. You're the first girl ever I take out on a daily basis, and my little sister's an exception. I really feel like I'm failing at you for this. I don't know what to do. I never know what to say to you, and I really want to make you happy."

She sighed. He is sweet. He shouldn't be feeling this. She pity those girls who missed a chance on getting to know this good, good man.

"It's okay," she raised her hand to touch his hair lightly. "I'm just being a girl. We're known for moodswings and other idiopathic tendencies. You're doing great, baby."

"Thank you," he said to her again. She felt him kiss her hair again, and proceeded to rub her shoulder. She relaxed immediately under his touch.

"I was saying the truth when I said I never notice your Good Days from the Bad Days," Edward told her softly.

Bella nodded, closing her eyes.

"You are always Belle to me," he continued. "You always look at me like I matter, not just a freak behind this glasses. So you should know that you are beautiful to me, more beautiful than any other girl I've met. Everyday you are, that's why I never know the difference between your Good Day and Bad Day." He sighed, then she felt him smile through her hair. "You're my personal hot nerd, Beautiful."

Bella smiled widely, feeling hot tears form behind her eyes again. She felt her heart beat quickly.

_Oh, my Nerd Boy. I'm so sorry about this..._

She raised her head from his shoulders and forcefully pulled his face towards her for their Third Kiss. And to her surprise, he immediately responded.

_He wanted this, _Bella thought happily.

And let's say that both of them never gave a shit on who saw them.

* * *

****I know, I know.. I should be making this a story, but these events just keep popping randomly! I just wish they jump in a chronological basis... And just so you know, these story happens to yours, truly.. So forgive me ;)**

**oh, and more than a thousand hits, but only three reviews? (curls into a ball on a corner and cries silently)****


	3. First Sight

**Wanna know how they met?**

**********Fuckin' t**hank **you, Harry**** fuckin' Potter**!

* * *

_Ugh, finally! It's so fuckin' good to be back, _Bella smiled to herself as she walked along the streets of Seattle to her favorite coffee shop, Luna, one September day. This would be her eighteenth coffee since last month, thanks to her best friend of five years, Emmett McCarty. This ritual started when he called her as soon as her plane landed a month ago, saying they need to "chill at the café like the old times, homey." The way he said it was like she was gone for years.

_"I was in New York for only two weeks, for fuck's sake, Em," she told him, as she dragged her feet on the way to the cab, her suitcase trailing behind her, her free arm laden with her purse, her all-time favorite Harry Potter book and a laptop bag. Thank God for her bluetooth headset. She let herself in as the driver puts her bags on the trunk. _

_"How about I meet you tonight? I can cook," she said as the cabbie opened the door and settled on the front seat. She knows Emmett loves her homemade steak recipes so much he'd marry her food if he could. "I can give you that Cowboy-style meat you've been yearning for, Em.."_

_She saw the cabbie's eyes widen and snorted. "I'm on the phone. Eyes on the front and drive, you pervert." The cabbie smiled, then winked. She threw him a finger._

_"But, Bellsy-Palsy, I want to be here for you right now.. What, with that asshole Newton –"_

_She need not to hear more. "Ugh. Fine, Em. Coffee for an hour then I can go rest, okay?" She heard a "Sharkbait, Hoo-ha-ha!" on the other line. Silly Em._

_She talked with him on her phone until she reached her apartment. As soon as she stepped out the cab, a huge man bear-hugged her from behind, yelling "Welcome home, dollface! Gimme some sugar!"_

_"Emmett, you fucktard! Put me down!" Bella giggled. She couldn't help it; she loves her annoying ignoramus bestfriend. "I thought I'd just meet you at Luna!" He puts her down._

_"Well, you want to carry all this shit up by yourself?" Emmett retorted. "I can't let my baby doll lug this crap upstairs, can I?" He looked at her seriously. "And you need a big shoulder right now.. I can't give you that in public." Then in true Emmett fashion, he said, "I don't want you spreading your evil snot. This shirt is new. And you'll embarrass me."_

_Bella just rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go. Let me take a shower first, then we can talk." She and Em started going up to her apartment with the bags. "I'm telling you, Em, I'm not shedding any more tears for that asshole. That bastard doesn't deserve my tears…"_

_Five minutes later, Bella was lying on her bed with Em, her eyes bloodshot with tears and barely breathing properly. She cried to him for a good few hours, because being in New York all alone felt like death to her. _

_When that ass Mike Newton broke up with her through the phone to tell her he found somebody else, she had nobody, as in nobody to lean on. All her family and friends were back in Seattle. She barely ate. She barely slept. She hated one of the most beautiful cities in the world, it's unforgivable. She nearly drowned herself on the tub when she fell asleep while mulling on it. She never hated bathtubs so much in her entire life. What adult woman drowns in a tub? She only got out of bed to pee and to talk to Emmett through Skype. It was a nightmare._

So a couple of bloodshot eyes and a hundred "You'll be fine, Bella Boo" later, Em worried that she didn't take care of herself in New York. She'd lost heaps of weight, so his immediate solution was (not cooking; Bella might lose her tastebuds after tasting his food) treat her with her favorite drink of all time (aside from Dr. Pepper): a large cup of fat-laden whipped cream-smothered, sweetened Luna coffee of her choice almost everyday, free of charge. Who was she to complain? By the end of August, they'd both feared a heart attack.

Finally arriving at the café, she sat near the door, deciding to wait for Em before she orders. That September night was when she saw him: all of his fuck-hot-eyeglasses-and-plain-blue-shirt-and-shorts splendor.

He was alone on the farthest corner, hunched down, too absorbed with his book.

She couldn't see his face. She just knew he was her type.

Emmett finally arrived and sat down beside his best friend, who is apparently on trance. He looked over to where she was staring at and snorted, _Of course_, he thought. _Nerd. About time she sets her eyes on someone like her.. Not that Popular-Asshole-Fuck-Face-Small-Dick_ (_not that I've seen it, I just assume) Mike Break-a-Girl's-Heart-Over-the-Phone-Because-I'm-a-Dick Newton._

So there was the nerd, not noticing anything else but his damn book, and Bella kept on glancing at his direction to the point wherein Em said almost too loudly that she have 'found a new prospect' already. A single glare thrown at him shut him up. She was itching to see what he's reading that had him so engrossed.

She's that type of person. She wants to know what other people are reading, because she's a Halfway (no, she refuse to admit that she's a total) Nerd like that.

Stealing glances was her favorite game to play that night, and until she and Em left the cafe, the man she named Nerd Boy in her head was still buried on his book.

No one had approached him. No cellphone checks. No looking around, like he's waiting for someone. He's just there with his book, on his coffee-induced coma-like state.

That was the same time she figured that _maybe_he has no girlfriend. No, she was quite sure that he has no girlfriend.

When Emmett and Bella returned at Luna the day after the next, she was almost disappointed that he wasn't there. She convinced herself that she was only after the title of the book Nerd Boy was reading.

But when a couple of hours later, he came in and she finally saw his face as he went to order from the barista, she knew what she'd convinced herself was a joke. She felt like all the blood in her body filled her cheeks at that moment. _I have a crush,_ she realized. She felt Emmett poking her side, grinning slyly and wiggling his eyebrows.

She threw him her fork.

"You're drooling!_" _Em grinned, while handing her a tissue. She crumpled it up and threw it at him, as well. Then, red-faced, she looked around if Nerd Boy was near. He was standing by the receiving area. _Too far to be heard_, she hoped.

Like the last time, she kept throwing glances at him from time to time (with a sniggering Em beside her). He was fine-looking and tall. Not horrifyingly ugly at all. Thank goodness. That wouldn't be too bad if he was, but she'd have preferred someone with an acceptable nose.

Or a forehead.

Or mouth, _Oh, his lips, _she thought dreamily….

She decided that she'd just enjoy eyeing him from afar. She's pretty contented. She wondered if he's seen her.

But then, Nerd Boy brought out a book from his bag, and she could tell it was a new one. She was itching to figure it out again. He just stood there, reading by the receiving area, waiting for his coffee. She briefly wondered if he's an attention-craving worm, but then she saw that the chairs near him were all taken.

_Maybe he wasn't staying_, she thought sadly.

She was right. He left as soon as he got his coffee. Emmett patted her on the back as soon as the door closed.

She punched him.

*MNB*

She saw him again the next day.

And then the next.

Same book.

Still no idea what the title was.

The following week, new book.

Week after week, a new book after new book.

Emmett kept on telling her to "Just sit on his lap. Let's see if he still won't notice your stalking ass."

She seriously considered it. But then her sanity and conscience told her that wouldn't be a very good first impression and that might scare him.

Overruled.

Bella just gnawed on her nails, willing Nerd Boy to look her way.

He did look up, several times.

And several times, she looked down, blushing. She thinks he had a feeling someone was staring at him like a moron. She was worried that she'd creeped him out. So when that one time Emmett and Bella headed out the café, she kept her head down, tinkering with her phone.

"He's lookiiiiiiing, Belly-Belly," Emmett whispered to her on a sing-song _too_ serious voice (he was trying really hard not to laugh),

She looked up at Nerd Boy's direction, and saw his jade eyes behind his fuck-hot glasses looking straight at her brown ones. Then blushing, he put his head down to his book really quickly.

Bella would recognize that font and binding and cover anywhere.

_Harry fuckin' Potter._

Prospect, indeed.

She swooned.

She smiled really widely and went out the door without any care in the world.

She yelled at Em as soon as they were out of earshot outside, "He's fuckin' reading Harry fuckin' Potter, Emmy! Fuck that, I'm getting that boy!"

Emmett just shook his head and laughed at his funny goofy-smiling friend. He could see there was a slight skip to her steps.

His Belly Poo's back.

*MNB*

Bella decided not to see him again until the following week.

She refused to go that café again and not talk to him, so she used the rest of that week plucking up every courage and thick skin she has to let herself talk to him the next time she sees him.

She wanted to know what other book _besides Harry fuckin' Potter…. Harry fuckin' Potter!_ he's been reading the past month..

_Oh, forget it, _she thought acidly._ I wanted to know _him_. __He interests me._ _I have a real crush! _

Mike Newton, who?

With Nerd Boy, she felt like she could make him know the real Bella.

She just _knew._

So that's what she did on October twenty-first at Luna.

She finally approached Nerd Boy.

* * *

**To be continued..**


End file.
